


Faith

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [33]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Soft!Anti, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “You… You idiot!” Anti swiftly twisted his body to the side to grab the front of Chase’s shirt as he pulled him close to snarl right up into his face. “Just because I haven’t hurt you yet doesn’t mean I would never hurt you! One of these days I’ll lose control and your blood will be spraying all over this room!”Anti has a nightmare and Chase is there to remind him that he's not alone.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Kudos: 61





	Faith

Anti jerked forward into a sitting position with a silent scream as his knife manifested in his hand and he pointed it towards the direction of the fool who woke him up from his nightmares. He probably looked like one of those cornered feral animals with his lips twisted down into a defensive snarl and his eyes wide and shifting back and forth from his normal acid green eyes and those pairs of black voids that could swallow up anyone who decided to lose themselves in it.

Baby blue eyes dulled with fear and pain ghosted over much brighter blues that were currently dimmed by… concern?

“—ti? Anti, it’s me Chase! You’re fine. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe. You’re home.” Chase’s gentle reassurances (so different from the broken voice that screamed for mercy in his nightmares) dragged him out slowly from the nightmare induced haze that was making it difficult for the demon to discern what’s real and what belongs to his nightmare.

He nearly glitched out of his skin when a hand carefully wrapped its fingers around the wrist that was still tightly gripping the handle of his knife. Numbly, he allowed the hand to push down his hand before he quietly glitched the knife into nothingness. He felt his bed dip down as Chase joined him by his side.

They sat there in silence while Chase waited for him to come down on his own and Anti wrestled with his perception of reality and dreams. After what felt like an eternity, the demon spoke up.

“I told you to stop doing this,” Anti growled as he finally looked at the younger ego who bore his glare without any shred of fear in his body. “I could have…”

He trailed off, clenching his hands around the blanket on his sides and he looked away from Chase’s earnest eyes.

“You could’ve hurt me,” Chase finished for him. “I know. You keep telling me that for the previous times I did this. But Anti… You’ve never hurt me even at your worst nightmares.”

“You… You idiot!” Anti swiftly twisted his body to the side to grab the front of Chase’s shirt as he pulled him close to snarl right up into his face. “Just because I haven’t hurt you yet doesn’t mean I would never hurt you! One of these days I’ll lose control and your blood will be spraying all over this room!”

Chase’s eyes softened at the fear that was overflowing from Anti’s eyes as he imagined that worst case scenario. He reached up to brush his fingers against the front of the quickly becoming red-stained bandages wrapped around Anti’s neck.

“Big brother, you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known,” Chase quietly said before he wrapped his arms around Anti’s body and pulled him into a hug. “If you lose control then we’re here to pull you back before you tip off the edge of no return, idiot. You just have to trust in us and yourself more. You’re not as unredeemable and cruel as you think you are, big bro.”

His gentle words took the steam off Anti’s anger and he slumped against Chase’s hug, hiding his face against the smaller ego’s shoulder.

“Why do you look up to me so much, Chase? I’m an asshole.” Anti sighed.

Chase merely shrugged before he tenderly tapped the sensitive side of his bandaged head to remind his brother of its existence.

“You have your nice moments when you’re not trying to puff up like a spited cat,” Chase bluntly said, making Anti snort. “Besides, we’re in this together remember? So what’s wrong with having a little faith in my big bro?”

“... Faith huh?” Anti mused to himself.

Chase believes in him the same way that Jack still believes in him and the prospect of goodness in his soul as well. With those two staunchly acting all casual and friendly with him, even the other egos have started to treat him in a kinder manner.

“That’s right,” Chase smiled as he bumped the uninjured side of his head against Anti’s while they sat on his bed. “You  **_can_ ** love and be loved, big brother.”

And for now while sitting beside the stubborn brother who won’t let him suffer his nightmares alone, Anti thinks that he can believe that too.

~~ Unbeknownst to the demon and the human, the open wound on Anti’s neck closed up a little bit on the edges of the big gash. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com! Send me asks and even possible requests if you wanna. Just don't expect me to make it since inspiration strikes me at different times lmao


End file.
